Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + (8 - 2 \times 5)) \times 8 $
Explanation: $ = (10 + (8 - 10)) \times 8 $ $ = (10 + (-2)) \times 8 $ $ = (10 - 2) \times 8 $ $ = (8) \times 8 $ $ = 8 \times 8 $ $ = 64 $